Infrared spectrometers typically utilize an infrared source that comprises either a ceramic element or a metallic filament. Such sources normally dissipate on the order of 100 watts, which necessitates some sort of water cooling. A ceramic element operates the temperature of approximately 1150.degree. C. while the filament type source operates at approximately 950.degree. C.
While the prior art infrared sources tend to operate satisfactorily, the need for water cooling represents added complication and expense. Moreover, filament type sources are often characterized by a short life.